Initiation
by Gleetwilightfan98
Summary: Kurt's initiation. SMUT This includes: object insertion, EXTREME STRETCHING of the ass, orgy, BDSM, sounding, enema, nipple clamps, ect.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so everybody this fic will be almost if not ALL smut. For some reason I'm in LOVE with idea of all the warblers helping with Kurt's 'initiation'. In my fic to be in the warblers you have to suffer through the same initiation that all of them has. This includes: object insertion, EXTREME STRETCHING of the ass, orgy, BDSM, sounding, enema, nipple clamps, cock cage, whipping, Double penetration, Fisting, cock ring, desperation, orgasm deprivation, water sports, electric play, over sensitivity, pain, sensory deprivation (ball/cock gag, blindfold),food play, possible scat play,cock and nipple pumps.

"So welcome our new potential member Kurt Hummel." Wes announced.

Everyone immediately perked up at that announcement. When kurt walked in he felt eyes appraising him. He gave a shudder before searching for Blaine. Blaine had a weird look on his face it almost looked apologetic. So when he came to a stop at the councils desk he was apprehensive.

"First Kurt I am going to tell you about our history. When this group was formed over a hundred years ago the three leaders were apposed to letting just anybody in, even if they had a good voice. So now everybody goes through a rather extreme initiation. It is your choice to do the initiation. If you don't you cannot be in the warblers. Once we start though there is NO turning back. So, Kurt Hummel now is your time to choose. Do you want to be part of the warblers or do you want to walk out the door." Wes concluded.

"I'll do it." Kurt said nervously.

Everyone else just smirks and thinks 'he doesn't know what he just got himself into.'

Kurt was soon given an extensive form to fill out. It looked like this.

Are you a virgin. Yes or no

Any med. conditions please list

Do you have any stds. Yes or No

Do you have a bf or gf. Yes or No

Are you allergic to anything. Yes or No

Are you sure you want to do this. Yes or no

As kurt read through before carefully checking yes on the last one.

Wes carefully scanned the list reading each question and answer out loud.

" Ok Kurt if you are ready then we will get started." Wes said.

Ok so I know it's not very long but it gets sooooo much better. Plz keep reading the next part will be up today of Tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All of a sudden he was swept down to hall. After several turns he was sure he was lost. Wes finally walked up to a door that was locked. He pulled out a big bronze key. When he pulled the door open Kurt gasped and stumbled back a few steps. Trent and Thad each took one of Kurt's arms and drug him into the room. They pushed him up onto an exam table in the middle of the room. That is when he started struggling.

"No ... NOO .. Please STOP. " kurt yelled.

Trent and Thad just sent to work strapping him down. They threw his feet in stirrups and strapped his legs down. After they had him strapped down David came behind him and attached a ball gag behind his head.

Blaine was then in front of him. Kurt stared at him with pleading eyes. Blaine reached up with the knife he was holding and went to work cutting Kurt's shirt off. Blaine then went to work with the pants. Soon he was left in only his very tight underwear. He felt the knife slide through his underwear and then he was left exposed.

Jeff then stepped forward and hung a huge bag of liquid by him.

"Being as we will be using your ass we will need to clean it. The first bag will be salt water. Second will be regular coke soda. Then we will rinse you out with water. You will take two bags of each and hold each solution for a half hour before you release." David stated.

Nick steeped up with lube and he coated one of his fingers before plunging in roughly. It burned like hell. Kurt moaned and tossed his head back and fourth.

"It's lube with pepper in it for that burning feeling." Thad threw out.

Without further preparation nick grabbed the hose connected to the bag and shoved the nozzle up his ass. He squeezed a pump a few time and the nozzle grew. The last thing he did was turn a clamp on the hose and let the water come rushing in. After about 5 minutes the cramping began and kurt moaned and tossed to the best of his ability. After a couple minutes Jeff went to put the second bag on and asked him if he wanted something to take his mind off of the pain. Kurt nodded almost frantically. So Jeff reached under the table and grabbed two silver things. He started to massage Kurt's nipples. When they were hard he took the first silver thing and snapped it on his nipple. IT WAS A NIPPLE CLAMP. after both were on kurt was crying hysterically.

Next thing Kurt knew he ran out of water.

"If you let out one drop you will be punished during your next one." Wes said.

He held it in for 18 minutes before releasing involuntarily.

They set up his next one to go and then started discussing punishment ideas in hushed tones. They finally came to one.

"Do you know what sounding is Kurt? David asked.

Kurt shook his head no.

"Sounding is where you take a metal rod and insert it into the penis. This will be your punishment." David stated.

please review uti you want me to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt immediately started struggling. Nick went and loosened the clamp to his soda enema. The cramping started right after it began. He tried to stay calm until he saw Thad step forward with a sterilized medical rod. He started trying to flail but he couldn't move at all. Thad stroked his limp cock. He felt mortified as his cock grew to his full 7 1/2 inches. Thad then lubricated the rod.

"This might hurt ... A lot. He said quietly.

That made most of the warblers snicker. He whimpered just pleading for someone to help him. He was relieved when Andrew stepped up from his place in the back.

"Wait ... I wanna be able to hear him scream." He said before unclamping the ball gag.

Next thing he knew he felt the metal rod push into his slit. He was wailing by this point. Finally he stopped pushing and it was the whole way in. Wes also stepped forward and hung his last bag on. The cramps were almost unbearable. Finally David took the empty bag off.

"Hold this for thirty minutes unless you want to be punished." He said.

He held it for 28 minutes. Before gasping as his Asshole unclenched.

They cleaned him up before resuming talkiNg about the punishment. Finally they all agreed on something.

They turned and Jeff started attaching wires to his nipples and the rod in his cock. They went to a box they were connected to and flipped the dial up to the first notch. Kurt let out a gut wrenching scream. Jeff then took a regular garden hose and shoved it up his ass. When the water came in it was flowing out removing the soda. Thad kept casually flipping the dial up a notch. On the second to last one Kurt was convulsing. Then when Wes flipped it to the last on Kurt let out a highF scream. Then went silent. He had passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this it the last chapter I know sad but I will have a new story very soon so I hope you liked it please review if you want more stories like this. **

* * *

Kurt woke to a searing pain in his ass. His eyes snapped open to find Andrew behind him holding a studded whip. He screamed and pleaded for him to stop but that only made them come 10 times harder and faster. Finally when he felt the wet blood on his ass Andrew stopped.

"Now we will get to the actual penetration, starting with the smallest cock and going to the largest." He said

Jeff stepped up first because his dick only measured 5 1/2 inches long hard.

Next came Nick at 6 and 3/4 inches hard. By this time kurt had already came three times. Thad came next at 7 and 1/2 inches long hard. Kurt was panting hard as his dick struggles to get hard again. Trent was next to go measuring in at 8 inches even. Wes came in next at 8 and 1/4 inches. Now Kurt's cock hurt sooo bad from over sensitivity. David was next at 8 and 3/4 inches. Andrew came in him at 9 and 1/2 inches. Blaine went lastly. 9 3/4 inches is what he was hard. Now Kurt's cock was so painful from cumming 6 times in the matter of an hour. Still it got hard again as Jeff lazily stroked it. He felt something go over his cock and nipples. He looked down and panicked as he felt the suction start. After his cock and nipples were as big as possible he felt a cock ring being snapped on. He didn't have much time to think though before he felt three fingers pistoning in and out of his hole. David added another finger and kurt screamed out as his hole was stretched again.

"Now we are going to see just how elastic you are Kurt." Wes said.

He felt David tuck his thumb in and push his fist into his ass.

"Ahhhhhhh... Shit. Take it out ... NOW. " Kurt screamed in agony.

"If you think that hurts then you are in for a surprise Kurt." David snipped.

After a few minutes of rough thrusting from David he removed his fist. It popped out with a sickening pop.

"Ok Trent go ahead. " David said stepping back.

Trent took a baseball bat from the corner and asked kurt if he knew what it was for. After Kurt shook his head Trent laughed and poured lube over the top of it. He then went to Kurt's already gaping asshole and pressed the top to it. He squealed in delight as it slowly started sinking in.

"FUCK NO GET IT OUT NOW." Kurt screamed.

Trent let it sink in until it wouldn't go any farther. Then he yanked it out and and shoved it back in. He repeated the process until Kurt was begging for it to stop.

"Don't worry kurt you are almost done." Andrew called from the side.

It made him sigh in relief. Until he saw Jeff step forward with an grapefruit covered in lube.

"NO WAY IN HELL THAT'S GOING IN MY ASS." Kurt shouted.

Jeff just shoved it against his ass and watched it force its way in.

"Now that its in you will need to push it out Kurt." Nick yelled over Wes's shoulder.

Kurt was horrified as he realized that Nick wasn't kidding. He just wanted it to be over so he Bore down and pushed. After a half hour of pushing it popped out and he haves relieved sob.

"You are almost done Kurt ." Blaine screamed.

Andrew stepped up and pushed a rather large butt plug in to his ass. Then he yanked the cock ring off giving Kurt the most intense orgasm of his life. After he was done a cock cage was locked on. Blaine stepped forward and untied him. He picked him up and set him kneeling on the floor. Everyone gathered around and started jerking off on him. Andrew finished off last.

"I need to go piss Wes." Andrew shouted.

"So go." He said.

Andrew stepped up and let out a long golden stream right onto Kurt's chest. Soon everyone was going.

"Does anyone need to shit?" Wes asked.

"Yea I do." Thad said.

Thad stepped over and pushed Kurt onto his back. He squared over his stomach and let out a long brown turd. Kurt just layer there and cried. Then he felt it. The cold water rinsing him off. He was hoisted to his feet so they could wash him off. He was then dried off and dressed in loose sweats. Everyone burst into applause.

"Welcome to the warblers Kurt." Wes said.


End file.
